


Timeless

by cathstar



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathstar/pseuds/cathstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unconnected drabbles that feature Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Ratings may vary according to each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Sesskag drabble series that bubbled from my mind after a what, 3 year Inuyasha deprivation? Oh yeah. (Un-beta'd)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha –insert stupid ranting- Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Summary: The chapter where Sesshoumaru is dreaming. Or is he?

She came to him.

She crept into his heart, while he slept. She entered his mind while he dreamt. Teased him; played with him; loved him; in a single night. His name whispered from her lips, she taunted him with what he couldn't have.

She left nothing unexplored. And what she touched once, she touched over and over again. Pushing herself against him and pulling away when he reached for her, was the game she played. When his fingertips brushed against her skin, she shivered from delight. Then she'd start the game over again.

Before dawn broke, she'd leave his mind, his heart, his body. Gently detaching herself from the entanglement of their bodies, she left him alone to wake and wait until night came once again.


	2. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I wrote this over the summer. Come to think of it, most of the things I write are during the summer. Well, I hope you enjoy the second installment of Timeless!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.
> 
> Summary: Sesshoumaru meets Kagome again and again.

He met her before, he remembers. She stood before him as a school girl. As the wench; as the priestess; as the reincarnate. As the woman whose indecency confounded him. Whose disappearance bothered him, just a little bit.

He met her again. This time, in her era. She reappeared before his eyes through a fast-food chain window, and again in the bookstore. Then a third time, where it was she who spotted him first. She hasn't changed, he notices. Very much like her 'younger' self, but more…calm? He couldn't place a word to describe her. She talked more and thought less. She teased him more and feared him less. He didn't realize it then, but he reveled in her loquacious nature. And thus, began the dating.

It wasn't until their fifty-seventh date together, when she had timidly professed her feelings. He had said nothing, paid the bill, and left her at the restaurant. Angry at her boldness (when he should have anticipated it) and at himself for not mentioning it first.


	3. Aquiesce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Why has it taken me this long to post a third chapter? Oh, winter break where have you gone?
> 
> Summary: Perhaps a sequel to Future? Sesshoumaru accepts Kagome, but calls on a few conditions.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha.

He eyed her warily. Her confession of love left him, confused. He was pleased, but what an odd match they would make. Besides, the other obvious reasons that they shouldn't be together. Eyeing her still, he began questioning her.

"I cannot bare my soul to you."

"You have no soul."

"Emotions will not be loosely expressed as yours are."

She snorted. "Like I'd expect it now."

"I'm very protective of my possessions."

"As I am too."

"No man or demon will come near you."

"I'm sure no one will think twice about it."

They stood there, facing each other for a few minutes before Sesshoumaru gave out a low hum of approval. He turned on his heel and started walking away from her. Behind him, Sesshoumaru could sense her discomfort. He smirked. _'I am the-'_

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"


	4. How Long Can You Wait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Whaaat? Another update? So soon? Yes, it's true.
> 
> Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome before consummation.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"I've had many females before you." He tells her nonchalantly, like it's nothing to worry about.

His bold statement surprised her. One does not simply tell their 'significant' other tales concerning past ladies of the night. Especially, before the 'completion' of marriage. But of course, this is Sesshoumaru. He likes to intimidate.

His bed, or rather, their bed, creaked under his weight as he joined his awaiting bride.

"Many?" Kagome gulped. He's experienced.

"Are you surprised?"

Kagome let out a nervous laugh. "Of course not." She waved away his suggestion. "Like I expected you to be a virgin."

"Unlike yourself." Sesshoumaru smirked. Right on the money. Kagome pulled the blankets around her tighter.

"Excuse me? Well, par-don me for keeping myself a virgin until…marriage," her voice wavered. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Um, Sesshoumaru -?"

"Don't worry," he pulled Kagome closer to him. "I can wait."


	5. Comparison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Oh no! Can I be apologizing for being so late in the updating process? Sesskag love hasn’t hit me in quite a while. I’ve been a little busy with my other OTPs. Okay, I’m sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own nor do I profit from writing Inuyasha fanfiction. If I did, well, would I be posting them here?
> 
> Summary: It’s that question again! Dogs vs. Wolves. Kagome compares the two. Slight AU characteristics? Yes/ No/ Jelly? Unbeat’d.

“You know, sometimes I wonder what you are.” Kagome watches Sesshoumaru from across the table. It’s Wednesday, family dinner time, with Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.

Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” He straightens the newspapers with a flick of the wrist and continues reading.

“You…are a dog demon and yet,” Kagome paused. “Never mind, I shouldn’t say.”

“Just say it already.” Inuyasha played with the toothpick in his mouth. “You’ve just wasted breath for nothing.”

“Go on, Kagome.” Miroku prodded.

“Well, you and Inuyasha are dog demons. But, Inuyasha acts more like a dog than you.” Kagome pointed between the two brothers.

“That’s because he’s a mutt, Kagome. I’m purebred.” Sesshoumaru turned another page of the newspaper.

“Sesshoumaru-sama!” Rin frowned at the elder demon.

“Don’t worry about it, Rin. Everybody knows purebreds have more genetic diseases than mutts.” Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. “Yep, see, Kagome, if you would’ve stayed with me our offspring would be perfect. With him, well, I’d say you’d have a fifty-fifty chance of having a normal kid.”

“Inuyasha!” Kagome tutted at his response.

Sesshoumaru re-straightened his newspaper. “And you want me to act more like a dog.”

“No, no, no,” Kagome’s voice seems to grow small. “I mean, rather than acting like a dog, you act more like a…wolf.”

The table grew quiet as all eyes were on Sesshoumaru waiting for a reaction. His eyes continued to scan the newspaper, his knuckles well, how can one tell when he’s already so pale? Miroku cleared his throat.

“You know, wolves a-and dogs have a myriad of similarities between each other.” He looked around the table.

“Y-Yes! Yes, they do. I read about it in a veterinarians’ magazine once –” Sango began.

“Yes, indeed Sango, but they do have distinctive differences.” Miroku nodded.

“Yea!” Shippou piped in. “I read once in class that dogs rely a lot on human correspondence, while wolves don’t really need…them.”

The table grew quiet again. Sesshoumaru was still silent, turning his newspaper, and straightening it again once in a while.

“I don’t think Sesshoumaru-sama is a wolf.” Rin whispered.

“What would bring you such a conclusion, Kagome?” Miroku asked. Everyone, except Sesshoumaru, looked at Kagome.

“W-Well, Sesshoumaru is quite intelligent, unlike most dogs I’ve seen.” Kagome’s eyes quickly scanned over to Inuyasha.

“Hey!” Rin shushed Inuyasha’s outburst.

“And, he is very independent, I don’t need to remind him of anything. He’s strong, he’s got killer instincts –Oh, like this one time we were out camping – you remember, don’t you Rin? Anyways, this bobcat –“

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, silencing Kagome. All eyes were on him as he read his newspaper.

“W-What else about Sesshoumaru-sama, do you find similar to a wolf?” Sango prompted Kagome.

“Ah, well, his coat is so,”Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru. “His coat is so soft and beautiful – I’m sure that if I touched a wolf’s fur it’d be similar.” She looked to him again. “O-Or grander.”

“Yes, yes. Sesshoumaru-sama’s coat is quite marvelous.” Miroku agreed.

“Feh, he just likes to show off.” Inuyasha crossed his arms.

“Sometimes showing off is good.” Shippou smiled at Kagome.

“Hn.” Sesshoumaru folded his newspaper and set it on the table. “Well, I see.”

Everyone around the table tensed. “See what, Sesshoumaru?” Kagome folded her hands.

“Your comparison between me and what I suppose you mean, Kouga, is incorrect.” Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and held up his hand.

“One: I do not notoriously chase after women. Although Kouga is a wolf, and wolves tend to stick to one woman, believe me.” Sesshoumaru put his index finger down.

“Two: I like wearing clothes.” His middle finger went down.

“Three: I don’t start useless squabbling.” Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha as his ring finger went down.

“Four: I am naturally stronger.” Sesshoumaru looked around the table. “Any questions?”

“You still have your thumb available.” Rin pointed. Sesshoumaru put down his thumb.

“Five: I am hot.”


	6. Sea Foam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Written for the Drabbles community on dw.org, based on the prompt: Sea Foam.
> 
> Summary: During a group outing to the beach, Kagome tries to connect with Sesshoumaru.
> 
> Warnings: None that I can see.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

The roll of waves was familiar to Kagome’s ears, they crashed against the rocks and rolled back into the sea. Kagome took in a breath of sea air.

“Isn’t this the best, you guys?” Kagome shielded her eyes as she gazed at the clear ocean waters.

“Kagome-neesan, you’ve been to a place like this before?” Rin edged towards the receding waves. “It’s mushy.” Rin dug her feet in the wet sand.

“That’s sand, Rin. See?” Shippou picked up dry sand and let it fall through his fingers into a little green bucket Kagome had given him. Rin ran towards Shippou to while he continued to pour white sand.

“I thought you said there were jewel shards here.” Inuyasha kicked sand at Shippou.

“Well, obviously I lied, Inuyasha.” Kagome gave him a sour look. “I thought this would be a good change of pace from searching for jewel shards and since we’ve bumped into the Sesshoumaru-gumi,” Kagome smiled at the older brother. “This spot would be a great family get-together.”

“Feh. What’s so great about having a brother like him?” Inuyasha crossed over to sit on a jutting rock.

“You’re not a pleasure to see either.” Sesshoumaru turned towards his retainer. “Jaken, scout the area.”

“Yes, my lord!” Jaken scurried towards the rising cliffs. Kagome turned towards the Western Lord.

“What can be so bad about the beach? It beautiful, the waters are a nice, clear sea foam green, there’s no unforeseeable enemy—“

Sesshoumaru’s golden eyes gave Kagome a piercing look. “Exactly.”


	7. In The Night Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I don't know where I found the inspiration for this. Maybe it's because...I haven't written SessKag in a while?  
> Summary: Kagome reminisces about her childhood.  
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, sadly.

"Ah, isn't this night sky so wonderful?" Kagome lay, stretched on the grass. "The stars are out and not a cloud in the sky."

Sesshoumaru sat beside her, looking up into the sky. "Mm, yes."

"I remember my dad used to grill on nights like these. He grilled everything; fish, squid, chicken, beef." Kagome smiled at the fond memory. "I can just smell it now."

Sesshoumaru glanced at his companion and raised an eyebrow. "You don't expect me to do that for you?"

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru and gave him her best 'please-do-it-for-me' eyes. "It would be nice."


	8. Winner Take All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: ngl, imu Sesskag. Never go away from me again...I mean it.  
> Summary: Fack it.  
> Disclaimer: Fack that too. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

It was a rush that she missed. A quickening heartbeat, a flush to her cheeks, a strand of hair that always seemed to be out of place; that was all it took for her to realize she was at Cupid's whim once again.

But only if he believed that a bow and arrow wielding cherub would cause such a disastrous thing, as if he would.

She was traveling with her companions when she was promptly lifted into the air. The act did not cause her alarm; she knew who it was. Inuyasha could have never gone up so far into the air.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she asked as she peered below her. Inuyasha was a blur of red as he furiously tried to catch up with his older brother. "What are you doing?"

"Procuring what is mine." he answered, tightening his hold on her waist.

"Do you mean me or the tea I have in my bag?" she cheekily asked.

"Woman, I will drop you." he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.


	9. Take Your Place Beside Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Wrote this little thingy while trying to write my essay. omg, are we gonna go through this again? Written for DAILYPROMPT.  
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha + Rumiko Takahashi = gold.

If her younger self knew the future ahead of her, she was sure the well would have remained untouched.

Fall into the well, get a jewel ripped _out_ of her, fall in love with a half dog-demon, get attacked by some crazed youkai and hanyou, fall out of love, and in with-

Kagome looked at the Goshinboku tree in front of her. She was getting ahead of herself.

Get attacked by some crazed youkai and hanyou, then fight the greatest (and probably the last, let's face it) battle in her life, fall out of love, and in with-

"Are you ready, Kagome?" A light hand touched her shoulder.

"Mm." she nodded and took the hand in her own.

"Oi! Are you two really going to stand around and do nothing on your own wedding day?"

Kagome stifled a laugh and looked at her partner. "Oh, jeez."

Her companion lightly snorted and gently pulled on her hand. "Let's go before he makes another sound."

\--

"I take thee, Sesshoumaru..."


	10. That's What I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Honestly, this has been sitting in my computer for months. I wanted this to be number 8, but some Muse wouldn't work -___-  
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha is hereby disclaimed.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, what do you think of this one?" Kagome did a little turn for him as she showed off a new dress.

"Hnn, it's nice." he replied. Sesshoumaru straightened his newspaper.

"Nice? Hmm." Kagome went back into her closet.

"Kagome, the party starts in thirty minutes. I had hoped you picked out a dress before I came home." Sesshoumaru folded his newspaper and slowly massaged his temples. "It's already bad enough I have to go to this thing. I'll be damned if I have to wait for you to dress."

"And this?" she asked.

"It's fine." he replied without looking up. Kagome pouted.

"You didn't even look at it."

Sesshoumaru looked up and smiled in a devilish manner.

"I was thinking," Kagome walked toward him, her hips swaying particularly more than usual. "That we could...skip the party and stay home."

The clothing, or perhaps her lack of clothing was enticing.

"When did you get this?" Sesshoumaru grazed his hands up and down her sides, his hands more concentrated on the curve of her hips. The sensation made Kagome shiver and brought goosebumps to her skin.

"I picked it up when I bought that dress." Kagome quickly undid his dress shirt. "So, what do you say?"

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. "I would love to, but Father demands our presence."

"Can't you tell him we're trying to procreate?" Kagome stood on the tips of her toes to regain his lips.

" _Trying?_ "

"Okay, yes, but secretly without the 'trying' part."

Sesshoumaru's chest rumbled. "Do you think my father would fall for a lie like that?"

"Well," Kagome slid her hands into his pants, just so the tips of her fingers touched his pelvic bone. "You never know." Her fingers slowly crept further down until she reached some tufts of hair.

"Damn woman." Sesshoumaru ducked his head so it rested in the crook of her neck. "I will see what I can do."

"Great." Without warning, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her legs up around his waist. "Do you think we can start now?"


	11. Coming of Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Written for Dailyprompt on Dreamwidth. Prompt: It's time.  
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha is hereby disclaimed.

She came through the well dressed quite proper for the first time. Instead of feeling unfamiliar fabric, his hand touched upon smooth silk as he grabbed her wrist to pull her out.

If Rin had thought she was pretty once, he would have corrected her. She was awkward in this of dress. He watched as she smoothed out the creases of her furisode.

"It's my birthday," she replied upon seeing Sesshoumaru's questioning gaze. "I'm twenty today."

He looked at the kimono once again. It was indeed a brightly-colored, well-patterned, long-sleeved furisode.

"Hn," he placed his hand on her back. "Come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to research, once a young woman reaches twenty that's basically her adulthood birthday (if I'm not mistaken) so a furisode is required?


	12. Hidden in the Backstreets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Inuyasha is hereby disclaimed.

Kagome was walking along with her friends, talking about the substitute in their English class when a rather large lump situated on the corner of an old book store caught her eye.

"Ugh, Kagome. Come on. It's just one of those homeless men," her friend tugged on her arm.

"Just a moment, I'll meet you there soon." Kagome plucked a few coins from her purse as they walked away. "Excuse me?"

A glint of gold revealed itself under the tattered hood and uncovered long silver hair overdue for a haircut. A clawed hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

 _Magenta stripes_ , she noticed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"


	13. Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Put your arms out front and lean side to side.  
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha is hereby disclaimed.

"Sesshoumaru, we passed that weird tree three times already." Kagome leaned her head against the car window. The familiar scenery passed her by and the car sped up.

"Woman, this Sesshoumaru already knows that," Sesshoumaru gripped the steering wheel.

"Oooh, we're back at 'this Sesshoumaru' again, hmm?" she glanced at him from the passenger seat.

The former demon lord only looked straight ahead. His lips tightened in a grim line.

"Look, why don't we just pull over and look at the map?" Kagome sat up and reached for the map in the glove compartment.

"Thi - I don't need a map. I have patrolled my lands without the need for such...useless scrolls," he snarled.

"Uh-huh."

They were quiet as Sesshoumaru made turns in the residential area. His eyes came upon a familiar lawn ornamentation and inwardly groaned. His eyes shifted to Kagome, who also noticed the unwelcoming view.

"Read to this Sesshoumaru, Rin's directions!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: ...can you teach me how to dougie?   
> Written for Dreamwidth's DAILYPROMPT: Funny-shaped tree on the lawn.


End file.
